a travers les mondes
by ninidemon
Summary: Nima,une jeune fille de 18 ans vit dans un monde parallèle a celui de One is, un jours, une tornade la projette dans l'autre monde et elle se retrouve sur le bateau de Luffy ! Elle va alors touts faire pour retrouver son monde normale.


Nima ouvrit les yeux et vu lentement une sorte de raton laveur à la truffe bleue qui remplissait des papiers sur un petit bureau. Elle s'assit sur le ous éclairé. Elle avait vraisemblablement été amenée. Le raton laveur se retourna, la regarda, puis l'air non satisfait, s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Chopper \- Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? murmura le petit animal

Elle se frotta les paupières, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Un raton-laveur qui parle ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Seulement quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche :

Nima \- Un raton-laveur … qui parle ? dit-elle toujours aussi choquée.

L'animal fronça les sourcils :

Chopper \- JE NE SUIS PAS UN RATON-LAVEUR ! dit-il vexé. JE SUIS UN RENNE ! hurla-il.

Nima \- Euuuuuuh okay, tu peux me dire où je suis s'il te plait, petit raton-lav…. renne ?

Luffy\- Tu es sur mon bateau ! Je m'appelle Luffy, et toi ?

Un garçon avec les cheveux noirs coiffés d'un chapeau de paille et un grand sourire idiot sur le visage fit son apparition. Nima se demandait encore une fois où elle était tombée : un raton-laveur qui parle, un garçon plutôt chelou … et elle serait sur un bateau ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle se résigna à répondre au garçon qui affichait toujours un grand sourire de crétin :

Nima \- Je m'appelle Nima, et j'ai 18 ans …

Le garçon ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase, toujours du même sourire idiot, il lui lança :

Luffy \- Tu peux rester sur mon bateau autant que tu veux, Mima, et ...

Nima \- Non!

Luffy \- Ah, oui, pardon : Nima. C'est Sanji qui t'a vue alors que tu dérivais en pleine mer, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvée là, mais t'as dormi pendant plusieurs heures. Heureusement que Chopper était là, il t'a sauvée !

Nima \- Qui est Chopper ? demanda-elle.

Le garçon désigna du doigt le petit renne qui était tout rouge et qui dansait en répétant d'un air heureux : «non, ce n'est rien, tu me flattes, Luffy, huhuhu».

Nima \- Merci …

Chopper \- Ooooooh, mais ce n'est rien, et ça ne me fais pas du tout plaisirs que tu dises ça, pas du tout ! dit-il en continuant de danser d'une façon, comment dire, très bizarre.

Nima \- Et ... Qui est Sanji ?

Luffy \- Ah, oui, je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipage !

Nima \- Euh, d'accord.

Luffy lui prit la main et sortit de la salle où ils étaient jusqu'à présent.

Luffy \- SANJIIIIII! crée Luffy.

Sanji \- Raaaaaah ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Luffy ?

Un gars un peu plus âgé que Luffy arriva vers eux. Il avait les cheveux blonds, une mèche pendait sur son œil droit et ses sourcils étaient …en spirale (oui, oui,en spirale.)

Sanji \- Oh, mais je vois que la jeune fille s'est réveillée ! Un sirop ?

Luffy \- Moi aussi, je veux un sirop et de la viande, aussi, oui ... de la viaaaade ... dit-il en bavant

Le blond frappa Luffy, puis l'engueula :

Sanji \- Luffy ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières, hein ? Les filles d'abord.

Il la regarda d'un air sympa puis il reprit son calme et demanda gentiment :

Sanji \- Comment vous appelez-vous, charmante demoiselle ?

Luffy \- Elle s'appelle Mima ! dit Luffy.

Nima \- Nima ! répondit-elle excédée.

Sanji \- Quel magnifique prénom ...

Nima \- Et toi, c'est Sanji, non ?

Zoro \- Non, lui c'est crétin de cuistot ou dusourcil !

Un homme à peu près du même âge que Sanji venait d'arriver, une bouteille de saké à la main. Il avait les cheveux verts foncés ressemblant à de la pelouse. (Elle voulut faire la blague de «Elle est où ta tondeuse ?» mais elle préféra se taire vu le regard que l'intéressé lui portait.) Décidément, ils étaient tous bizarres ici.

Sanji – Tais-toi, tête de cactus ! Tu t'es pas vu peut-être ?

Zoro \- Si, et j'ai l'air beaucoup moins con que toi !

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se tourna vers elle et fit un petit sourire.

Zoro \- Moi, c'est Zoro ! Tu es la fille qu'on a repêchée, c'est ça ? Tu peux aller voir en haut sur le pont, il y a Robin qui aimerait te parler.

Nima \- Attends, qui est Robin ?

Trop tard ! Les deux individus étaient encore en train d'entamer une nouvelle dispute :

«D'où tu parles de ma Robin d'amour ?» «Elle t'a rien demandé Robin, lâche-la un peu !»

Nima monta les escaliers pour aller au grand pont : là, elle aperçut une fille, le visage caché par un grand chapeau et qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil !

Nima \- Bonjour, c'est toi Robin ?

Nima s'approcha d'un peu plus près et toucha son bras pour vérifier qu'elle était bien vivante.

BRODOLOMDOLOM!

La soit-disant «Robin» qui était en fait un mannequin s'effondra au sol

Usopp \- Qui a touché à mon mannequin-Robin ! C'est toi, Luffy ?

Nima \- Désolée ...

Usopp \- Ah, tu est celle qu'on a trouvée, hein ?

Nima \- Oui ... Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait tomber ton mannequin. Je ...

Usopp \- C'est pas grave ! Le grand et magnifique Usopp le guerrier peut résister à si peu, ne t'inquiète pas ! Muahahahahaha !

Une jeune femme plus âgée que tous ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent avançait vers elle. Ces longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour d'elle. Elle avait de très grands yeux bleus.

Robin \- Et pourquoi tu as fait un mannequin de moi ?

Usopp \- Pour rien, pour rien ... Usopp devint tout rouge et il n'eut plus du tout l'air fier.

Robin \- Bonjour, je m'appelle Robin. Et toi ?

Nima \- Moi, c'est Nima, un mec chelou avec les cheveux ve...eu...Zoro m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

Robin \- Oui, tu pourrais me dire comment tu es arrivée en mer ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Nima \- Ben, j'étais tranquille en train de lire un manga dans mon jardin, tout d'un coup, j'ai vu comme si des vaches volaient un peu plus loin et je me suis dit que c'était pas normal ... Alors j'ai commencé à aller dans la direction des vaches, elles faisaient des tourbillons avec du papier-toilette et du ... chocolat fondu (à moins que ce soit autre chose de beaucoup plus dégueulasse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ...) Ensuite le soit-disant "chocolat fondu" a disparu et les vaches aussi, puis une tornade est arrivée vers moi et m'a emportée. Ensuite, je me suis pris des restes de papier-toilettes. J'étais paniquée et je comprenais plus trop ce qui m'arrivait mais j'ai vu une sorte de lumière bleue, je suis allée dedans et ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance.

Robin \- D'accord, je pense que c'est une porte de téléportation universelle. D'après mes livres, si la porte s'ouvre dans un monde 1 et amène des gens dans un monde 2, l'inverse se produira quelques heures plus tard ...

Luffy \- On a cas aller là où on t'a trouvée alors !

Nima \- Mais comment tu es arrivé là ? C'est juste flippant !

La tête de Luffy pendait derrière eux, Nima se demanda une dernière fois si elle était totalement folle ou si le fou au chapeau de paille venait réellement d'étirer son cou !

Robin \- Luffy a mangé le fruit du gum-gum, donc il peut étirer son corps autant qu'il le souhaite.

Maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner, pas même des serviettes vivantes dansant la macaréna sur des petits pois unijambistes !

Luffy \- NAMIIIIII ! On va à l'endroit où on a trouvé la fille !

Nami \- OK, cap vers l'Ouest !

Nima \- Merci !

Luffy \- Oh de rien, ça va être marrant !

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent a l'endroit ou ils avaient trouvé Nima. La lumière bleue était bien là, mais des bateaux étaient déjà arrivés. Des hommes aux uniformes bleus et blancs étaient à leur bord.

Zoro \- Tiens, la marine est arrivée en premier !

Nima \- Ce sont vos amis ?

Luffy \- Non, ils veulent nous tuer !

Luffy avait dit ça avec son sourire habituel. Soit il était royalement con, soit il se foutait tout simplement de sa gueule !

Usopp \- Luffy, ne dis pas ça en rigolant ! Ces gars veulent notre tête, tu comprends ? NOTRE TÊTE !

Nima croyait que Luffy allait dire un truc du genre "Ouais c'est cool" ou alors faire un sourire de débile, mais il prit un air sérieux (oui, oui, c'est possible) et il dit : "Bon, on a pas que ça à faire, alors : à l'attaque !" En quelques secondes, tout était ravagé, juste un homme repartait à toute vitesse dans un canot de sauvetage, un appareil photo à la main. Nima mit une jambe dans la lumière bleu.

Nima \- Merci pour tout, les amis ! je reviendrai vous voir !

Tout l'équipage \- Reviens vite !

Elle repartit dans la lumière bleue et arriva dans son jardin. Devant sa maison, des voitures de policiers étaient garées. Ira, sa petit sœur, courut vers elle en pleurant.

Ira \- Nima ! Où tu étais passée ? On t'a cherchée partout pendant 2 jours et même les vaches ont disparu ! Le voisin a aussi dit que quelqu'un lui avait volé du papier-toilette !

Nima \- Rien, rien, je suis juste allée me balader ...


End file.
